


Red and Black

by Greenygal



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenygal/pseuds/Greenygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun in an alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black

Flash always feels mildly out of place in Gotham. He prefers Central City, really, where the bad guys are less psychotic and people seem to have more fun.

But there _are_ compensations. Or more specifically, one compensation, whose enveloping cape doesn't quite manage to hide what Flash knows from experience is a really superior ass, and who's standing right... _there_.

Jumping the Batman when he's not expecting it is _not_ a good idea. Highly unsafe. But Flash has never been big on "safe" anyway, and he's reasonably sure that he'll be able to avoid anything getting broken. And there's something far too appealing about getting to take the big bad Bat off-guard.

So he doesn't hesitate, streaking in for an impact that actually knocks the other man back a couple inches, and proceeding to plaster himself all over Batman in a breath-stealing kiss, which he notes with satisfaction is definitely returned. He's very tempted to start removing clothes, but knows better; he can wait. For a few minutes, anyway.

So he doesn't fight too hard when the Bat finally starts pushing him away, although he only backs off a couple inches. He's not going anywhere.

"Someone could be watching," Batman says severely.

Flash rolls his eyes. "This is an alley. No one's watching. Anyway, what do you care? Not like you have a good name to protect." That one gets him a Bat-glare, which he blithely ignores. "We could go to the Batcave again. No one's watching there." He thinks about it for a minute. "Except the bats, I guess. Which is a little creepy, but I can deal with it."

"I'm working." Faint note of exasperation in the bass voice--but that's familiar, and it doesn't mean "no." It just means a little more convincing before hot sex can take place.

"No, you're not," Flash says cheerfully. "It'll be dawn in an hour and you've already beaten up a lot of criminals tonight; time to clock off and do something with all that excess adrenaline." He grins suggestively.

Narrowed eyes. "How do you know what kind of night I've had?"

Flash manages, just barely, not to laugh. Or do anything else inappropriate. "It's a gift." Pointed Bat-silence, and he rolls his eyes. "And you're not the only one who knows how to work a police scanner."

"I'm surprised you even know what one _is_ ," Batman retorts.

But he's smiling as he says it, that sharp dry grin that always makes Flash's mouth water, and the speedster grins back. "Have I mentioned that being insulted kind of turns me on?" he says.

The grin broadens a couple millimeters. "No, but it does explain certain things."

"It's true," Flash assures him. "Just can't help myself. Want a demonstration?" And because he never actually waits for anything, least of all permission, he blurs in for a quick kiss--just long enough to start certain systems revving even faster than they were, not long enough that the Bat actually has a chance to stop him.

"What am I going to do with you?" From anyone else, that line would have an air of helplessness. Batman sounds like he's...considering options, and Flash licks his lips.

"Take me to bed and do incredibly depraved things to me?" he suggests hopefully.

Super-speed reflexes being what they are, Flash is pretty sure he could have avoided the sudden movements that leave him pinned against the alley wall...but he'd have to have _wanted_ to. "I don't think we're going to get that far," comes the Bat's whisper in his ear, and Flash has to swallow before he can get his voice to work right.

"That's good too," he agrees. And it turns out you can have fun in Gotham after all.

{end}


End file.
